


Please Daddy

by burburry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Gay, Kitten Harry, M/M, Princess Harry, Rimming, Sub Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burburry/pseuds/burburry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is forced by Louis to keep a butt plug in for the whole work day. If he comes, he cannot change clothes, if he disobeys any of Louis' rules, he will be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy

When Louis told Harry about his punishment for the day, he became overwhelmed. All Harry did was come before Louis told him to. Harry found this outrageous but Louis is Harry's daddy, so he has to obey. Harry was told to wear the softest lace panties, which were baby-blue. But that wasn't all. Louis demands Harry to survive the whole day at work with a butt plug in. Harry cannot come, and if he does, he is not allowed to change clothes, just so everyone will know Harry came in his jeans. Louis can change the settings on the butt plug through a remote, if he is withing a one-hundred foot range of the plug. So Louis finds it appropriate to drive by Harry's work place and change the setting while he is out running errands.

It is now lunch time, and Harry is having a hard time keeping his dick under control. Along with moans, squeaks, and random jumping because of the change in settings. Louis insists on Harry going to lunch with him, so now Harry is walking towards Louis' car, Louis is constantly changing the settings, and Harry's walk is wobbly and zig-zagged. "Hello, Harry," Louis greets Harry under some muffled laughs. "Are you having a hard time walking? Also, I want you to call me Daddy, like we do at home."

"Daddy, I am perfectly fine," Harry gasps and shifts in his seat when Louis turns the vibrations up at their fastest. Harry loves and hates all his punishments. He hates the fact that some involve not coming, or touching himself. But he loves when they are just about painful. Harry shows no emotion when Louis changes the speed of the butt plug, he wants more.

"Mhm... We will be going to a seafood place for lunch, kitten," Louis hums and rests his hand right at Harry's crotch too tease him. Harry fights back a moan, and tries so hard not to let his dick get a rise.

"Y-yes, Daddy," Harry taunts himself. He knows calling Louis daddy makes him horny. Louis can control himself a little better. But him saying daddy will for sure make Harry's dick rise.

**

After lunch, which insisted of many vibration changes and controlled moans, Louis stopped messing with Harry's butt plug, and Harry managed to last the next five hours until he go off work. Louis didn't specify if Harry needed his butt plug in until he got home, but Harry took a chance and took the butt plug out. He won't mind being punished if he isn't obeying, and he also cannot take the feeling of almost heaven anymore. 

Harry walks into the front door, and places his butt plug on the coffee table, right in front of Louis. "End of the work day I took it out, if that's okay," He says and holds back a smirk. Harry thought about it on the ride home, and he knew Louis wanted to be the one to take out the plug. Harry taking it out in a dirty restaurant bathroom would not please Louis.

"Kitten, I wanted to take it out myself!" Louis says through gritted teeth, "Go to the room and get on your pale-blue lingerie. I will be there in ten minutes. Expect punishment."

Harry smirks to himself when his back is turned. God he is a kinky boy. Harry hurriedly puts on his lingerie, and gets on his hands and knees, his butt facing the bedroom door, just waiting for Louis. Louis walks in and gets semi-hard just looking at Harry's round bum, so smooth. The lace's blue color is as pale as Harry's shaven skin, its so beautiful. Harry turns around and looks directly at Louis' crotch.which is growing harder. 

"Hi Daddy," Harry squeaks. He knows his punishment will be rough, but so nice. 

"Kitten..." Louis whispers and slides off his pants, then quickly takes off his shirt. Harry looks Louis' toned torso up and down and his dick gets harder, if that is even possible. Louis lays Harry on his back and kisses Harry with force and lust.

"Take off your bra," Louis demands and Harry softly unlatches it, sliding it down his arms slowly. "Give it to me. And now take off your tights."

Harry unhooks the panties from the tights and slides them down, handing them to Louis so delicately. "Now what, Daddy?" Harry purrs and leans up to bite at Louis' ear lobe.

"Kitten, place those garments in two diagonal corners of the room, and come back to me." Louis demands and slides off his boxers as Harry tiptoes to different corners of the room and bends down very sexily just for show. Harry crawls back onto the bed and sits indian-style in front of Louis, and gives him a look of mock innocence. Louis is now full on hard and something his Kitten doesn't understand is his punishments punish both of them. Louis would love to come immediately, he loves the high more than anything. But his Kitten isn't to go unpunished after disobeying. 

"Now, suck off my hard cock until I say so," Louis demands and Harry crawls until he is straddling Louis, and doesn't hesitate to take Louis' tip in. Harry swirls his tongue around the tip, and pumps his hand at the base. Harry pulls his mouth off just as pre-come comes out of the tip. He uses that to lubricate the rest of his Daddy's dick, and pumps faster, letting his tongue swirl the tip again. "Stop."

Harry stops and a smacking noise occurs when he pulls off. "Now what, Daddy?"

"Crawl to the corner with your bra, and bring it back to me in your mouth," Louis demands and forces himself not to touch his own cock.

Harry obeys and wiggles his little bum so nicely as he does so. Harry gives Louis his bra out of his mouth and is just waiting to see what he is ordered to do next. "Now what, Daddy?" He repeats like he did after his first order.

"Get the lube. Now." Louis says and watches Harry quickly open the drawer and pull out the cherry tasting lube. Louis takes the lube and motions for Harry to lay on his back. Louis pulls down Harry's lace panties and throws them somewhere in the room. Louis' cock is throbbing, and he cannot wait any longer. Louis puts lube on his fingers and touches them gently to Harry's bum hole. He pushes two in at once, and Harry gasps and wiggles around, either due to discomfort or pleasure. 

"D-Daddy, please keep going," Harry moans and moves his bum in a circular motion for some friction.

"Okay, Kitten, I am going in without any other preparations, since you can't be any less than a whore," Louis says and secretly rubs lube on while Harry has his eyes closed, ready for what's coming. Louis puts Harry's feet on either of his shoulders and circle's Harry's line of muscle, before pushing in. Harry clenches then relaxes, Louis moans from the pleasure his baby can give him. Louis starts thrusting harder, and moaning louder. Harry is moaning just as loud, chanting 'Daddy' everytime he is thrusted into.

"I am going to make you ride me, so your come falls on me," Louis says and flips them over. Harry bounces on Louis' cock while Louis pumps Harry's. They are a big mixture of moans, and 'Daddy's or 'Kitten's. 

Harry gasps and uses Louis' bent knee for support. "I-I am gonna come."

Harry lets himself come all over Louis' chest and face. Louis takes some on his fingers, and tastes his sweet Kitten's come. "Keep riding me until I come," Louis demands and he can feel Harry shaking and his bounces have be come short. Luckily Louis is very close to coming. Louis feels the itch in his abdomen and the heat on his cock. He comes, shooting straight inside Harry. 

Harry falls on Louis, his curls all in Louis' face. Louis can tell Harry is in a subspace from his over-penetration, so Louis tickles Harry's back. The room if full of the damp air of sex, and deep breaths of the two lovers. "I love you, Harry." Louis whispers, and falls asleep with Harry on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Guyss this is my first story, maybe even my only one? I am on holiday break so that's how this happened! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
